090814-SorlyMeow
CTC: Meoueṭ ṭurns on ṭhe moniṭor and enṭers ṭhe informaṭion ṭhe Oracle used lasṭ ṭime. Ṭhe handle ṭheoreṭicalAcquisiṭionisṭ receives a requesṭ ṭo videochaṭ. CTC: (( damn quirks )) CTA: Sorser looks at his PDA with a small grimmace. He sighs as he goes through his usual routine of straightening his hair, glasses, tie, and suitcoat before answering the call. "Yes?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow at the sight of Meouet, "Ah... Miss Piraya." CTC: "Time is up, child." CURRENT galliardTartarologist CGT RIGHT NOW began dreaming. CGT: ((wait, shit, lily's in the room, right?)) CGT: ((with sorser?)) CTA: ((I'm assuming so)) CGT: ((*steeples fingers* excellent.)) CGT: "Sure does seem that way, doesn't it." Lily waves. "Sup." CTC: Meouet crosses her arms, "I see you take direction well..." CTA: He grins "What can I say, I am a troll of many talents." CTC: "What a shame. I had so much planned for you, fellow Seer. Seems I'll just stop my translation project. You don't need to know about Doom since you're casually walking into it." CTC: "Or Seeing. It's hard to See when your mind is blank." CTA: He rolls his eyes and gives Lily a "you listening to this?" motion. CTC: Meouet uncaptchalogues a folder of messy papers clearly labelled "Seer of Doom" in Alternian. CGT: She widens her eyes in an 'I KNOW, right?' fashion. CGT: "Well, you'd know, wouldn't you?" she says to Meouet. CTC: Meouet sighs. CTC: "So this is your decision?" CGT: "Yep. And you're not gonna lift a finger to break us up." CTA: "Agreed." CTC: "Oh, of course not. How dare I even consider the success of the entire session over the emotional wants of two. How absurd of me." CTA: "You don't seem to have much faith in our player base if that is the case." CGT: "I'm so happy you agree," she says, smiling sweetly. CTC: "One of the problems our session had, and still has, is cohesion. My participation in our session was delayed, and the damage already done. It would be fantastic if you wouldn't have fallen prey to temptation and foolishness. I wonder if your session won't lose more members than ours." CGT: "Kinda doubt that, if you're the smartest member of the session." CTC: "I don't think that's the case." CGT: "Coulda fooled me." CTA: "You certainly are speaking on behalf of your group as if it is." CTC: Meouet raises an eyebrow, "Not as a leader, certainly. I have not lead anything." CTA: "As surprising a revelation as any" CTC: "I have taken note of your decision. If you have questions lacking attitude, I'd be happy to help based on things we've learned from mistakes. Or things I've read from the vast Libraries. If you'd like to do this the hard way, you are welcome to cease communicating." Meouet's hand reaches for the disconnect button. CGT: "Stop right there." CTC: "I am not sure if this is just a lull in the attitude." Meouet's hand hovers. CGT: "Got one last thing to say before you storm off to Mom." She shifts in her seat. "I'm pretty sure that you and Libz aren't gonna just give up on breaking up this season's hot couple, because that's just not how you guys do things." She smiles. "So I have a bit of incentive for you guys to stay the fuck out of my romantic affairs." CTC: "Nothing you can offer is of interest to me." CTA: Sorser looks over at Lily with an eyebrow raise. CGT: She chuckles. "I know. I'm not offering you anything. This is more of a warning." CGT: "You will let me be with Sorser..." She calmly decaptchalogues an ornate dagger and raises it to her throat. "...or I will kill myself." CTA: Sorser's eyes widen. CTC: Meouet grins. "It *is* adorable how important you think you are." CTA: "You have not exactly dissuaded that idea, Miss Piraya." CGT: "I dunno, I think Libby's be pretty pissed if you let the scion of Arena off herself." She smiles calmly. "Both selves. And I'll get Sorser to burn my remains." CGT: ((*Libby'd)) CTC: "I will relay your threat." CTA: Sorser nods, pokerface intact. "You do that." CTC: Meouet terminates the chat session. CTA: Sorser sighs a heavy breath of relief. "Woah... good bluff there Lils." CGT: "Ha. Yeah." She captchalogues the dagger and sits back shakily. "Bluff." CTA: He sighs as he flops next to her, "it won't come to that... not if I can help it." CGT: "Heh. Good luck with that." CTA: He gives her a small nudge on the arm, "c'mon... gimme some credit. I'm more than a pretty face, y'know." CGT: She grins and nudges him back. "Though the pretty face is a definite bonus." CTA: He grins and takes off his glasses with a few anime blinks, "Oh Miss Mavico, I had no idea you had such a flattering appreciation for my facial features." CGT: "Why Mr. Piraya, I am offended that you would think I could not hold anything but the highest praise for a visage such as yours." She puts on an outrageously formal accent as she speaks. CTA: He snickers, "Oh Miss Mavico, did anyone ever tell you it is HIGHLY rude to impersonated someone's bullshit fake accents? I have all the right mind to leave this room right now in a disingenuous huff." CGT: "You must forgive me, Mr. Piraya. It would appear I need further education on proper etiquette." She grins. "If only there was someone about to teach me..." CTA: His grin widens, "Oh well, I can offer my highly-esteemed services in the matter. I happen to be an expert in disingenuous bullshit." CGT: She gasps theatrically. "Who could have possibly foreseen this twist?" CTA: He snickers as he wraps an arm around her, "Apparently a Seer of Doom if you believe certain stuffy and huffy otherworlders." CGT: "Those stuffy and huffy otherworlders have been playing the game for a lot longer than we have. I'd trust her analysis." She grins. "Oh man. I just realized. We're both Seers." She headbutts his shoulder affectionately. "Seer buddiessss!" CTA: "Only if we wear obnoxious Seer Buddies t-shirts." CTA: "Preferably with arrows point to each other on the front." CGT: "This is the best possible idea." CTA: "I will speak to Merrow's tailors at once!" he snickers with an kiss on the forehead to punctuate. CGT: "I'll start setting up for the seance now." CTA: "Oh a minor hurdle for a glorious goal CGT: "Indeed. It brings a tear to my eye simply contemplating it." CTA: He snickers again as he begins taking off his suitcoat. "The others will weep when the witness our glory. The glory of Seer Buddies. Oceans will rise. Volcanoes will errupt." CGT: "Yesssss. Our enemies will fall prostrate before us. We will usher in a glorious new age of science and etiquette for all." CTA: He tosses the suitcoat to the side, pulling Lily closer to his side. "An unstoppable force of smarm and science. Count me in." CGT: She grins and rests her head on his shoulder. "I look forward to working with you, good sir." CTA: He grins as he leans down to give a small, playful nibble on the nape of Lily's neck. "Oh I can't think of a better business partner." CGT: She blushes. "M-me neither." She coughs. "Uh. y'know. All really good partnerships have some kind of contract. To, uh, consummate the relationship." She blushes harder as she waggles her eyebrows weakly. "Fuck, am I doing this right. I'm fucking this up, right. I'm definitely fucking this up." CTA: He snickers as he places a finger on Lily's lips to hush her. "Oh trust me, Miss Mavico. I always seal the deal," he says with a return eyebrow-waggle. CGT: "It's good to see you follow proper procedure," she says, regaining some of her swagger, before losing it very quickly. "I hope you, uh." She pauses, then mumbles the next part of her sentence very quickly and quietly, blush rising to critical levels. CTA: He grins as he loosens his tie, "Now now, Miss Mavico. Mumbling is VERY unbecoming of a business partner..." CGT: She decaptchalogues what looks very much like a pair of costume horns. "I hope you're g-good at, at, at, at Jesus Christ I can't do this aghhhhhh." She sinks to the floor in a puddle of embarrassment and nerves. "I'm sorry, it's weird, I know it's weird, I'm sorry," she mumbles incoherently through her hands. "Why did I ever ask Mari to let me borrow them, oh God, this is totally weird." CTA: He blinks but smiles, leaning down to offer a hand to to her. "Sorry, too fast. Uh... and you don't need the um... " he says, motioning to the horns with his other hand, " enhancements." CGT: "No, um, I." She seems to shrink further in on herself. "ikindofliketheenhancementspleasekillmenow." CTA: His eys widen, as does his grin. He helps her to her feet, grabbing the horns and placing them gently on her head. "Well if that's the case, then they suit ya pretty well." CGT: She takes it, blushing but grinning anyways. "Dammit, stop being so awesome already." CTA: He snickers and gives her a peck on the lips, "I'm too awesome to stop being awesome Lils." CGT: She rolls her eyes, still smiling. "Of course. I forgot for a second." CTA: Sorser smirks, pulling her into a tight hug with another kiss, this one a bit more than a peck. CGT: She kisses back giddily. CTA: He pulls back with a grin and pulls her to his side. "Care for a second try then, Miss Mavico?" CGT: She smiles softly. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do this." ((FADE 2 BLAPCK?))